


Wellness Incentive

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hypochondria, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Disease prompt:Any, any, Thanks to the internet, we're all just a couple clicks away from 'dying' of some horrible diseaseIn which Rodney is a hypochondriac and John has better ideas for how Rodney should be spending his time.





	Wellness Incentive

_Where r u?_

Rodney looked at the text message on his phone and wondered how best to respond. The one bad thing about missing school was not getting to see John, but he guessed he’d better get used to it.

_Home. I have mono._

_No u don’t._

_Yes I do!_

There was no response to that, so Rodney tossed his phone back on the nightstand. Of course he had mono! He’d looked it up. He had the headache, the fatigue, and was probably well on his way to liver damage and jaundice. 

It hardly mattered that he was feeling perfectly fine the next morning and his mother made him to go to school. 

*o*o*o*

“What is it this time?” John asked, leaning against the locker next to Rodney’s.

“I have Lyme disease.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do! Look!” Rodney pulled up the WebMD page on his phone. “Itchiness, headache, fatigue…it’s all there!”

John just rolled his eyes. “You never even go outside. When did you get bit by a tick?”

“They’re everywhere these days. Lyme disease is becoming an epidemic and now I’m the latest statistic.”

And wasn’t it unfair that Rodney should have the kind of immune system that allowed any old virus or bacteria or tick venom in? He couldn’t remember John ever getting sick, not in all the years they’d known each other.

“You need to stop going on WebMD,” John said without a shred of sympathy. “Let’s go. We’re late for class.”

*o*o*o*

“I think I’m having a brain aneurysm!” Rodney was in a panic. “You have to take me to the hospital!”

“You’re not having an aneurysm,” John said, never even looking up from his comic book.

“Yes I am! I can feel it! And I think my pupil is dilated on that side. See?”

John looked up. “Your pupil isn’t dilated.”

“You’re not a doctor, what do you know?” Rodney dropped down on John’s bed. “I’m going to have a stroke and there goes my full ride to MIT.”

“You’re a hypochondriac, Rodney.” John tossed aside the comic and picked up another one. “Sadly, there’s no cure.”

“Oh, ha ha! You wouldn’t think it was so funny if it was happening to you.”

*o*o*o*

“Told you I was sick,” Rodney said smugly from his hospital bed.

“You have pneumonia, not meningitis,” John said.

“Well, people die from pneumonia, too.”

“Okay, that’s it. You need an intervention.” John leaned forward in the chair, elbows on his knees. “No more searching WebMD. No more looking up random diseases to see if you have matching symptoms. You need to ex out of all those stupid medical websites.”

“But –”

“No buts. You spend all your time worried about dying from some disease instead of having fun. You’re seventeen. You might want to live a little before you start making funeral arrangements.”

Rodney didn’t know what John was so mad about. He was only worried about his health and well-being, and there was nothing wrong with that. Right?

“What kind of fun?” he asked.

*o*o*o*

“I think I have the kissing disease,” Rodney said.

“Oh?” John asked. “Again?”

“Yeah. I feel an attack coming on right now.” Rodney leaned in and kissed John again.

They’d been making out all afternoon up in Rodney’s bedroom, and he hadn’t once turned on his laptop or looked at his phone even though he was experiencing symptoms of fever, dizziness, and shortness of breath. 

This time he was sure what the diagnosis was.


End file.
